the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Banyan Tree Holdings
Banyan Tree Holdings Limited is an international hospitality brand that manages and develops resorts, hotels and spas in Asia, America, Africa and Middle East. The brand was established since 1994, with its roots in Singapore. , there are 36 resorts and hotels. 2015 will see one addition to the list in Morocco and two more in China. Under their management are also 70 spas, 77 retail galleries, and 3 championship golf courses in 23 countries. It has been 20 years since the first Banyan Tree resort opened in Phuket. The group has 3 brands, Banyan Tree, an all-villa concept which pioneered pool villas and tropical garden spa. Angsana, which provides a range of recreational activities and suited for families and friends, as well as Cassia, a holiday apartment concept with first property to launch in 2017. History Banyan Tree started when founder Ho Kwon Ping and his wife Claire Chiang came across a plot of land while they were on holiday in Bang Tao Bay, on the western coast of Phuket in the Andaman Sea, and thought it would make an ideal location for a resort. They purchased the land and then discovered that it was an abandoned tin mine and too toxic to support vegetation or any developments. They embarked on a regeneration programme, reintroducing indigenous plants and building 7,000 trees. Ten years later in 1994, the first resort Banyan Tree Phuket was built. In 2009, Banyan Tree Global Foundation was created as part of Banyan Tree Holdings Limited. The foundation serves as the corporate social responsibility (CSR) arm of the group and works to enhance social, environmental and economic well-being.Banyan Tree partners with EC3 Global and Earthcheck in strong show of commitment towards sustainable tourism Projects under the foundation includes Greening Communities,Banyan Tree rolls out new Guest Voluntourism Initiatives Seedlings,Fifteen local youths to be given a life changing opportunity and Earth Day. In May 2019, Banyan Tree announced its first resort in Singapore on a site in Mandai.Banyan Tree's Ho Kwon Ping Singapore Tatler, 17 May 2019 List of properties ;China *Banyan Tree Chongqing Bei Bei *Banyan Tree Hangzhou *Banyan Tree Huangshan (2015) *Banyan Tree Lijiang *Banyan Tree Macau *Banyan Tree Ringha *Banyan Tree Sanya *Banyan Tree Shanghai On The Bund *Banyan Tree Tianjin Riverside *Banyan Tree YangShuo *Banyan Tree Jiuzhaigou *Banyan Tree Anji *Angsana XiAn LinTong ;India *Angsana Bangalore ;Indonesia *Angsana Bintan *Banyan Tree Bintan *Banyan Tree Ungasan ;Thailand *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Banyan Tree Phuket *Banyan Tree Samui *Banyan Tree Spa Sanctuary *Angsana Laguna Phuket *Angsana Villas Resort Phuket ;Korea *Banyan Tree Club & Spa Seoul ;Laos *Angsana Maison Souvannaphoum Hotel ;Maldives *Angsana Ihuru *Angsana Velavaru *Banyan Tree Vabbinfaru ;Mauritius *Angsana Balaclava Mauritius ;Mexico *Banyan Tree Cabo Marques *Banyan Tree Mayakoba ;Morocco *Angsana Raids Collection Morocco *Banyan Tree Tamouda Bay (2015) ;Seychelles *Banyan Tree Seychelles ;UAE *Banyan Tree Al Wadi *Banyan Tree Ras Al Khaimah Beach ;Vietnam *Angsana Lang Co *Banyan Tree Lang Co ;Malaysia *Banyan Tree Kuala Lumpur References External links * *Angsana official website Category:General articles